


Ask: JunHao or JunSol?

by Samnyeong



Series: Gemini twins [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, formatting is all over the place let me apologize beforehand, happy birthday to our little emperor, pretty much crack, rushed story line is rushed, what story line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samnyeong/pseuds/Samnyeong
Summary: In which 96-line secretly runs a blog dedicated to SVT together, a certain ask causes something similar to infighting."Uhmmmm, why not WonHui? :))) I don't know why you're even bringing up JunSol, anon, but have you ever heard of SVT's love quadrangle? If it's not JunHao, it has to be WonHui! ^^- Admin WW"^You missed JunGyu/GyuHui. Also, why have JunHao or JunSol when you can have JunHoon? Rare ships are the new official ships." - Admin WZ"...Guys, just answer JunHao or JunSol... This admin's pick is JunHao!" - Admin HS[Incorrect password, please try again]kwonfire0615: GDI ITS NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL U 2!!!!kwonfire0615: ur being DRAMATIC!!!!!!!lee.jihoon1122: Hey, has Jun checked on the blog today?





	Ask: JunHao or JunSol?

Start a blog, they said. It'll be fun, they said. Or rather, Jisoo said. Soonyoung rolled his eyes grudgingly, channeling all of his anger into abusing the poor enter key on his keyboard. The same red texts continued to pop up from above the password bar-

**[Incorrect password, please try again]**

Of course, what was he even expecting? He should have never logged out in the first place. Who trusted them to do this in the first place? Joshua Hong, that was who.

It all started when Jisoo introduced them to a neat little website creator that a lot of their Carats use to communicate with one another and share photos of SVT. Curious about what their fans thought of them like any other caring idol, Soonyoung decided to create an account himself, but he was eventually caught by Wonwoo. There was no other choice but for him to let Wonwoo in on managing their account. Eventually, Junhui also got looped in, followed by an unwilling Jihoon.

And just like any other normal "Carat" blog, the 96 liners reblogged fansite photos, making sure to be as impartial as possible, but of course the majority of their site was filled with their own photos. It actually worked in their favor since fans were getting curious about what the initials after their admin titles were, so they lied and said they used the initials of their "SVT biases".

"Ew, that makes me sound like a narcissist..."

"You _are_ one, Junhui."

And since they've been snooping around for so long, they eventually stumbled across "ships". It wasn't like they weren't completely unaware of this, it was an important part of their industry. They just weren't that aware of what was "hot", and what was considered "rare". They had a good laugh whenever they stumbled upon OTP posts of other members, and they would joke about it to each other whenever "moments" happened. It was all in good fun, until they unexpectedly received an anonymous ask in their inbox.

 

**Anonymous asked: JunHao or JunSol?**

"Uhmmmm, why not WonHui? :))) I don't know why you're even bringing up JunSol, anon, but have you ever heard of SVT's love quadrangle? If it's not JunHao, it has to be WonHui! ^^"  _\- Admin WW_  
"^You missed JunGyu/GyuHui. Also, why have JunHao or JunSol when you can have JunHoon? Rare ships are the new official ships."  _\- Admin WZ_  
"...Guys, just answer JunHao or JunSol... This admin's pick is JunHao!"  _\- Admin HS_

 

That was the last thing that happened before Soonyoung found himself getting locked out of their shared account. All right, minus the last ~~diary~~ journal post Wonwoo decided to make after Soonyoung typed up his reply.

 **Today, I lost a friend :')))**  
_\- Admin WW_

How the heck was the post getting more than 30 notes? And he should probably have a talk with Wonwoo about using those ominous smiley faces... "Come on, Wonwoo, don't steal someone else's gag, you're better than that." Soonyoung mumbled, exiting the web page and pulling up their group chat.

 **kwonfire0615:** GDI ITS NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL U 2!!!!  
**kwonfire0615:** ur being DRAMATIC!!!!!!!

  
**lee.jihoon1122:** Hey, has Jun checked on the blog today?

Although slightly miffed at first by Jihoon's obvious act of ignorance, Soonyoung eventually had to wonder himself if Junhui ever saw the post at all, seeing as they do tend to spam the posts down at a pretty fast speed. Especially if Wonwoo was the one logged in. it took another 3 seconds for Soonyoung to remember that Junhui shared a room with him and he could simply just ask the raven haired dancer sprawled on the lower bunk.

"Hey, Junhui, did you see the new ask on our blog?"

The only reply that came from below were grunts similar to that of a hibernating bear. _Wait, but if a bear's hibernating, would it even grunt?_ Soonyoung's mind immediately went on its own tangent before a new voice joined the conversation, "He said, 'No, what ask? By the way, Mingyu ate all the chicken feet again.'"

Soonyoung pushed himself off the mattress, staring incredulously at Hansol, "You got all that from just grunting noises?"

"Sure." Hansol shrugged before ducking under Soonyoung's bed and joining Junhui in the game of "taking-as-many-selfies-as-you-can-from-the-same-exact-angle-and-position-until-your-arm-gets-sore". Those two had always been a mystery to Soonyoung, and the rest of the group, to be completely honest. It was good that they had each other, imagine how lonely they'd be if they were the only one of their species.

 **kwonfire0615:** btw i change my pick to junsol

 **lee.jihoon1122:** I see changing the password taught you nothing.

 **kwonfire0615:** u guys need to chill its all just fun and games

 **lee.jihoon1122:** Tell that to Wonwoo.

Frowning, Soonyoung moved his cursor back to the bookmarked web page, and if he were to be entirely honest, wasn't surprised to see a new post by Wonwoo pinned to the top.

 **Today, I lost a dongsaeng :'))))**  
_\- Admin WW_

Soonyoung was glad that Junhui seemed to be oblivious to the situation, and he was starting to wonder if he should be spamming the group chat with memes so that he wouldn't see the messages where Wonwoo and Jihoon were passionately arguing over which ship was better. Not the relevant JunHao or JunSol, but WonHui and JunHoon, which Soonyoung was starting to feel just a little concerned about now.

Was it normal to support your own ships that much? Sure, the more popular the ship, the more attention is drawn to the involved members, but still, Jihoon and Wonwoo were oddly protective of these two ships in particular. Soonyoung had his own ships, so it wasn't like he couldn't understand what they were thinking either, but to go as far as to have an argument about it? All right, they weren't arguing per se, but their game nights seemed to be becoming shorter and shorter, and neither of them ever passed up on game nights before this.

It eventually dawned on Soonyoung after Wonwoo decided to _cancel_ on Jihoon that things were serious. He envied Junhui for being so blissfully ignorant. The oldest of the four had been spending more time with Hansol lately so his online persona's been slightly inactive and detached from the infighting. Soonyoung thought it was ironic since Junhui may very well be the cause of all this.

...Oh.

Oh.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh.

Yeah, this was pretty serious.

* * *

 

 **Hello! This is Admin J here, finally off hiatus! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ**  
**Sorry for being away for so long, I forgot the password, silly me~**  
**Anyway, thank you Admin WZ for reminding me what the password was! ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)**  
**Now, I see I've missed an ask a couple days ago: JunHao or JunSol?**  
**Let's see... A tough pick, but it's JunSol for me! Hehehe~**  
_\- Admin J_

 

Soonyoung slammed his phone down on the table in front of Wonwoo, enlarging the screenshot to make his point, "You know, you guys really shouldn't be worried about each other so much when the person in question's already made such a bold statement-"

"HE GAVE WOOZI A HEART?! He never gives me any heart emojis! I'm going to text him for one right now-"

"Is that really what you're bothered about?!" Exasperated, the dancer reached over to cover Wonwoo's phone screen, "He said he prefers JunSol!"

Arching an eyebrow, the rapper looked up quizzically, "So? We all know Junhui just likes the concept of it, he can't be serious about it."

There were so many things Soonyoung could have used to retaliate that "theory". So what made him so sure Junhui wouldn't just like JunHoon and WonHui as "concepts" as well? Why were they fighting over this behind his back in the first place? If it were him, he would already be down there in full action-

"Jun-hyung, do you want to take a shower together?"

"Sure~"

-See? Like that. Wait.

"Hansol, Junhui, why are you guys showering together?" Soonyoung called, trying to keep his voice leveled and not suspiciously high-pitched. Where were the three hyungs when you needed them?

Briefly popping their heads around the corner with towels already slung over their shoulders, Hansol and Junhui were thankfully able to spare some time to give their actions a valid explanation, "So we won't have to wait in line."

Damn it, how come he's never thought of that before? He should grab a shower buddy next time, too... But before that, how was Wonwoo holding up? Being the good friend that he was, Soonyoung swung a look of pity towards the expressionless rapper.

"What's that look for?"

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Soonyoung was beginning to see the problem.

But clearly, Wonwoo and Jihoon were too caught up with viewing each other as their biggest and only rival, so Soonyoung decided he should try approaching the center of the problem instead. Namely, Junhui. To a lesser extent, maybe Hansol, but he wanted to see how things worked out with Junhui first.

Soonyoung chose his timing carefully, he waited patiently for one of the rare moments when Junhui shuts himself in their small bathroom to look at internet novels. Seungcheol has been asking the manager to get them a lock for the bathroom door for a while, but it was never approved. Maybe they were worried about the members locking themselves in, which actually seemed extremely plausible.

Since he's shared a room with Junhui since their predebut days, Soonyoung wasn't the least bit embarrassed or worried about walking in on Junhui doing his daily bathroom needs, but he definitely wasn't expecting Junhui to be crouching in the corner with a laptop prompted up on the side of the tub, tapping away like mad. The older dancer was so focused that he didn't seem to notice when Soonyoung walked in and proceeded to stand right behind him, wondering how long it'd take for Junhui to finally turn around.

Now then, it wasn't in Soonyoung's nature to peek at someone's screen, but what else was he supposed to do when it was right there? He unfortunately learned in the roughest way possible that curiosity doesn't kill the cat, it straight up grabs it with a noose and slaughters it on the spot, burns its body and sprinkles its ashes over a lake of piranhas.

_**Wonwoo shoved Junhui into the bathroom roughly, the latter felt a shiver run up his spine as the wall made contact with his back. His white shirt was already soaked by the rain, he may as well have been wearing nothing. Feeling his belated self-consciousness finally making its way to the surface, Junhui attempted to cover himself up with his arms, only to find them swiftly pinned against the wall above his head. He was almost scared to look the man straight in the face. What man? In that moment, Wonwoo resembled more of a beast-** _

"What kind of cheesy ass-"

"AHH!"

It all happened too fast for Soonyoung to process at first, but looking down at his now dripping wet shirt and the shower head gripped tightly in Junhui's hands, it wasn't hard for his brain to catch up. Miraculously enough, Junhui's laptop had not only survived the water attack, but remained perfectly dry as opposed to Soonyoung's current state.

Finally recognizing who had intruded on his sacred writing time, Junhui's eyes widened as he threw aside the shower head in exchange for a couple of towels, wrapping one around Soonyoung's head and the other one around his shoulders, "Oh god, I'm so sorry, I get defensive about my work-"

" _That's_ what you were shocked about?" Soonyoung spluttered through shivers, "What were you even writing? Was that a WonHui fic? _You write your own fics?_ "

"Well..." Junhui scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "It started out as pure curiosity... I figured if I could enter the fans' minds I would be able to understand us in a different view, and... I guess I got carried away?"

Soonyoung stared at Junhui for a couple more seconds, trying to gather his thoughts. Wonwoo and Jihoon were both pining after their fellow 96-liner, but said friend had been secretly writing possibly smutty fics about them all this time? Any hope that Soonyoung had of having a simple normal conversation with Junhui about the others' feelings for him shattered.

"Uhm... are you mad at me?" Junhui suddenly prompted quietly, fumbling with his sleeves that were obviously too long, "...P-please don't tell the others, especially Wonwoo and Jihoon..."

"Yeah, don't worry. I don't think I'll have the guts to anyway." Soonyoung joked, showing Junhui a comforting smile and patting the latter gently on the arm.

The two Geminis continued to smile at each other with goofy expressions until the bathroom door was eventually opened by Seungcheol, who closed the door again after one glance. Soonyoung looked down at his wet almost see-through shirt, then at the fact that the two of them were suspiciously alone in the bathroom, not doing any of the usual restroom stuff they were supposed to be doing, like washing their hands or whatever.

"Wait, you don't understand! Soonyoung barged in on me doing my business!"

"JUNNIE WRITES SMUT FICS!"

Silence. Junhui stared at the shorter boy incredulously, "You promised."

"I'm sorry, I panicked." Seeing that the fire wasn't ebbing from Junhui's stare-turned-glare, Soonyoung added after swallowing, "I, uh, don't think he heard?"

Junhui snorted, but beckoned Soonyoung to follow him upstairs nonetheless. Soonyoung really wished he hadn't complied, because once the two of them got into their room, Junhui made Soonyoung take off his completely soaked shirt, and proceeded to wipe him down with his own towel. Needless to say, this caused a lot of fuss from Wonwoo when they were "caught red handed", it didn't help that Junhui had shoved Soonyoung onto his bed so that the latter would stop moving around from the ticklish feeling.

 **I am alone in this world :')))))**  
_\- Admin WW_

If there was one good thing that came from all this, it was that Wonwoo and Jihoon no longer view each other as enemies. Oh no, they were now best buddies plotting against the greater evil that was, believe it or not, Kwon Soonyoung. He really wondered if he had done anything in his past life to deserve this.

* * *

 

 **Anonymous asked: I heard the admins know each other irl? This might be a weird question to ask, but who are you each closest with?**  
"I've known Admin HS the longest!" _\- Admin WW_  
"I like to think that we're all equally close." _\- Admin WZ_  
"Yup yup, we're all best friends~" - _Admin HS_  
"I've been roommates with Admin HS for a while, we always have late night talks together~" _\- Admin J_

Soonyoung was already prepared for all hell to break loose after seeing Jun's added response.

 **lee.jihoon1122:** Wow, someone's popular.

 **kwonfire0615:** ffs if ur gonna be angry about that u could hav said u and j are the closest

 **lee.jihoon1122:** You're kidding, right?  
**lee.jihoon1122:** Nobody says they're the closest to their crush.  
**jwwbagofluck0717:** ^^^^^

 **kwonfire0615:** o good ur finally admitting its a crush out loud  
**kwonfire0615:** *over text

 **moonjunnie0610:** ohhh who does Woozi have a crush on?  
**moonjunnie0610:**  Wonwoo has one too????  
**moonjunnie0610:** does hyung know?

 **kwonfire0615:** no and you're not telling him

 **moonjunnie0610:** uhm which hyung am I not supposed to tell again?

 **kwonfire0615:** NONE OF THEM  
**kwonfire0615:** gdi jun who did you tell

 **moonjunnie0610:**  Josh-hyung

 **kwonfire0615:** gr8 the other 2 will know soon enough

"JUST KIDDING HYUNG PLEASE DON'T TELL THE OTHERS!!!"

Soonyoung plopped his face right into the pillow as Junhui's voice echoed down the hallway. He should have a word or two with him about discretion. People always thought that he was the scatterbrain of 96-line, but to be honest it was... well, it was Wonwoo, but Junhui was very, very close to taking his place, especially at this moment in Soonyoung's book. After cooling his head down for a bit and turning his chat notifications off, Soonyoung realized that Junhui's been acting fairly weird lately. He wasn't just saying that because he caught him writing the unspeakable in the bathroom, he was saying it because Junhui wasn't usually the type to gossip, at least not about a sensitive topic like a crush.

"Oh, Soonyoung, sorry about earlier, I straightened it out with Jo-"

"Junhui, do _you_ have a crush?" Soonyoung interrupted in the gentlest way possible, climbing down from the top bunk so that they could talk on the same level, "You've been acting weird lately."

The older was already slightly taken aback by the interruption, and after hearing Soonyoung's roundabout accusation, the term "tongue-tied" couldn't have been taken more literally. "I- What are you talking about? I've been completely normal."

His unit leader rolled his eyes and sighed, "Sure. When did you even take up writing? Gossiping is beneath you, and also most suspiciously," as gently as possible, Soonyoung walked over and nudged Junhui lightly with his arm, "Since when am I the closest to you among us 96ers?"

To his relief, an amused smile spread on Junhui's face as he nudged back, "Fine, guess there's no hiding from you... But, uhm..." the older's eyes darted restlessly over the room space before taking a seat on the edge of his own bed, pulling Soonyoung down next to him, "Rather than a crush, it's more like... crushes." The last word was spoken so softly Soonyoung thought he had misheard for a moment, but Junhui's glowing red ear tips told him otherwise. "I like Wonwoo... but I also like Jihoon..."

At first, Soonyoung felt the same shock come to him like when he found out about Wonwoo and Jihoon's crush on Junhui, but after a second think, Soonyoung realized it was a win-win situation. They all liked each other, problem solved!

"That's awesome, because they have the biggest crush on you!" Soonyoung blurted out, feeling immediate comfort after having to hold two giant secrets in for so long. Fine, maybe they weren't so secretly crushing on him, and in hindsight it actually wasn't that hard hiding it from Junhui because the latter was so dense, but still, keeping words in was a hard task for Soonyoung in particular.

"...Really?" Junhui's eyes were blinking at a fast rate, he took a step closer to Soonyoung and gripped his shoulders, "You're not messing with me, right?"

"No, come on, am I really the type to do that?" The smile on Soonyoung's face slipped slightly as Junhui's brow arched, "Yeah, don't answer that. But I promise I'm telling the honest truth! Every chance they get, they put on their huge Jun-filled heart eyes, it's almost embarrassing to watch."

Junhui chuckled at that, loosening his grip slightly, "Thanks... So you think I should just stroll up and tell them?"

Soonyoung scoffed, "No, tossing them one of your fics will be faster. We both know that those are just a form of mas- er, mass creation." This earned him a light punch in the arm and a mini chuckle fit from the older dancer.

"Well, here I go..." Junhui sighed after recomposing himself, turning towards the doorway. He already had one foot out the door when he decided to turn back and deliver one last message to Soonyoung, "Um, before the balance in our relationship potentially breaks... I just wanted to say, I really do think of you as the closest to me."

A laugh escaped Soonyoung's throat, "Of course, because you never say you're the closest to your crush, right?" With a sense of satisfaction, Soonyoung watched as Junhui exited the room, his face a shade of beet red all the way down to his neck.

* * *

 

 **Hello hello~~ It's been a while since we posted anything, sorry about that! >< But we're back and ready to fully commit to the blog again! ^^)9**  
**Let's start off by posting some cute exclusive pictures of JunHoon!**  
[click to view image](http://junhoontrash.tumblr.com/image/161657729338)  
_\- Admin HS_

 

 **A reminder that WonHui has cute exclusive photos too :)))))))**  
[click to view image](http://68.media.tumblr.com/1b3793711d473165f12a6c48b1e45790/tumblr_orc529kgG51vbysybo1_1280.jpg)  
_\- Admin WW_

 

 **Really? Because Wonwoo looked like he had a bad tummy ache throughout the entire fancam.**  
_\- Admin WZ_

 

 **We're all doing just swell~ and so are our OTPs (๑・ω-)～♥”**  
[click to view image  
](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DCCWWShU0AArpW0.jpg) _\- Admin J_

 

 **lee.jihoon1122:** Jun, what is this?  
**jwwbagofluck0717:** ^^^?!!!!

 **kwonfire0615:** JUN WAT IS THIS

 **moonjunnie0610:** a shove from me ฅ(*°ω°*ฅ)  
**moonjunnie0610:** you deserve to be happy too Soonyoung~

 **kwonfire0615:** HOW IS THIS HELPING ME???????

When no reply came, Soonyoung decided to go for the traditional way, physical confrontation. He was able to find Junhui quickly, comfortably snuggled between Wonwoo and Jihoon, who were giving each other smug looks over their shared lover's head. Who said it was impossible to get the best of both worlds? Though it probably wouldn't work too well if the involved parties weren't these three, let's be honest.

"Junhui, explain your text."

"Explain why you're interrupting our cuddle session." Wonwoo replied in Junhui's stead.

"It's _always_ cuddle session for you guys." Now, Soonyoung was normally a guy with high tolerance when it came to secondhand PDA, but this was crossing the line.

To Soonyoung's slight surprise, Jihoon complied and untangled his arm from Junhui's waist, moving slightly to make space for their fourth 96er. "Since Junhui and I already displayed too much skinship during the fanmeet, Wonwoo gets extra alone time with him."

"...Is that how it works now?" Soonyoung raised an eyebrow tiredly.

Jihoon merely shrugged, "Anything to get him to stop sulking, Junhui worries about him when he sulks. Trust me, it's just easier to give him what he wants."

"...Anyway..." Soonyoung returned his accusing glare to Junhui, who had adjusted his position so that his head was tucked safely under Wonwoo's chin, with both of the latter's arms wrapped protectively around his waist. Even though skinship wasn't uncommon among the members, Soonyoung couldn't help noting the new layer of intimacy surrounding that action. To be honest, Soonyoung was just thankful they refrained from kissing in front of him.

"Wonwoo, not now-" Evidently he thought too soon. Junhui's head was being held with an iron grip as Wonwoo turned the older's head to face him, their lips met almost violently, and- wow, that looked like a lot of tongue. It took all of Soonyoung's willpower and self-convincing skills to prevent him from storming out of the dorm and straight into a truck. On the other hand, Jihoon looked slightly disgruntled, but made no move to stop them or, god forbid, join in. The slight glint in his eyes that were locked on Junhui's face made Soonyoung uneasy for the fellow performer.

Now that Wonwoo had Junhui to himself and was "well-fed", Soonyoung figured they could go back to the topic at hand. "So... what do you mean by you're giving me a shove?"

Although still in the middle of catching his breath and fanning himself to make the red tints in his cheeks fade, Junhui managed to meet Soonyoung's eyes, "You don't feel anything when you see Josh-hyung and I together?"

"...No?"

"Oh." Soonyoung swore he heard obvious disappointment in the older's voice. "Well, we can work on that."

"Work on _what_?!"

Life as a 96-liner in SVT was really much more stress inducing than people would believe, but Junhui was about to learn how much more stressful it was to have a shipper's heart in addition to all that.

* * *

 

**[Bonus]**

It was still early in the morning, but Soonyoung could already hear Jihoon cursing his way down the hallway like nobody's business. Still in his pajamas, Soonyoung managed to half roll and half drag himself out of bed and down the hall after Jihoon. It would be disastrous if Mingyu heard, the boy was too sensitive. He would call on a "family meeting" for the smallest disruption in peace.

When he got downstairs, Soonyoung heard small rustling noises from the kitchen and peeked around the doorway, sure enough, Jihoon was there making breakfast for himself, "Wow, you kiss Junhui with that mouth?" A frying pan came flying out of the kitchen. Of course Jihoon wasn't stupid, he knew that Soonyoung's reflexes as a dancer would allow him to dodge easily so he didn't even bother to check if his friend was okay.

"So what if I don't?"

As predicted, Soonyoung had easily sidestepped the attempted attack and was now fully awake from the vocalist's confession, "Seriously?! Wonwoo and Junhui are snogging like rabbits, and you're okay with not getting your share?"

Jihoon rolled his eyes at Soonyoung's typical dramatic tone, proceeding to busying his hands with pouring cereal, "First of all, that's not how the phrase is used, but that's okay. And second, of course not, but..."

"But?"

The shorter boy heaved a deep sigh, looking around to make sure they were the only two up before continuing with reluctance, "I'm too short. Even if I'd like to initiate it's... difficult."

The corner of Soonyoung's mouth twitched, but he miraculously kept the laughter in, largely thanks to the murderous warning glare from Jihoon. "Well, um, you could try asking."

"That's the dumbest suggestion you've ever made, and that's saying a lot." Now Soonyoung wished he had caught that frying pan to smash Jihoon's deadpan. Ohh, that was a good one, he should note that down and tell it to Seokmin next time.

"Or, you know, now is a perfect time. He's still lying in bed, so you can easily steal a kiss, right?"

Jihoon pondered over the idea for a brief few seconds before handing Soonyoung the bowl of cereal, "Watch my breakfast for me."

 

From the way Junhui's face alarmingly resembled the box of strawberries on the table, Soonyoung guessed Jihoon had succeeded. He later heard the full story from Hansol, who had been innocently watching from the bed across from Junhui's. Apparently Jihoon was just staring at Junhui sleep for a good 20 minutes or so before the latter decided to knock his fake snoring off and drag Jihoon into his bed. Things moved easily from there, but let's just say, Jihoon looked like a much more aggressive kisser than Hansol had expected, so much so that he had to look away at some point and think of happy thoughts to distract himself from the intimate noises coming from across the room.

Soonyoung would have laughed if Jihoon hadn't chosen that exact moment to join them at the breakfast table, and since Soonyoung was sitting right next to Junhui, he didn't miss a single word (even if he wanted to) when Jihoon came up behind his boyfriend and whispered, "So who's a better kisser, Wonwoo or me?"

Junhui choked on his strawberry pancakes while Jihoon disappeared into the kitchen with light happy steps, humming to himself. Soonyoung and Hansol gave comforting pats to Junhui while Mingyu offered him extra syrup.

But no way was Soonyoung ever going to admit that Jihoon's sudden appearance in their bedroom was his idea, that'd be suicide.

**Author's Note:**

> As the ending suggests, there might be a sequel for Soonyoung's birthday, which hopefully won't be late (but probably will because I have minor commitment issues).  
> Jun's writer thing wasn't all that touched upon here because it plays a bigger role in the sequel. Ironically there will probably be more scattered JunHoon/WonHui fluff in the sequel in comparison.


End file.
